un amor de verdad
by Gabriela M. Campos
Summary: que pasaría si Sam la líder del equipo de baloncesto, tuviera malas notas. tendría que buscar un tutor... o tutora.
1. Chapter 1

en primer lugar muchas gracias por leer, pues quisiera decirles que soy nueva en esto así que no me juzguen jejeje así que no les quito mas su tiempo a leer.

* * *

Un amor de verdad.

P.O.V Sam

Yo soy Sam, me encanta reírme ir a fiestas y hacer travesuras, soy la chica más popular de la escuela, eso de la niña consentida nada que ver conmigo, pero mi mama nunca me hace caso siempre tiene algo mejor de que hablar y la única manera de que me haga caso es ser una niña caprichosa, mi mejor amiga es Wendy, la verdad es que en la escuela no me va nada bien, pero la verdad es que no me puedo concentrar los profesores son muy aburridos, las únicas clases en las que me va bien son gimnasia y español , y las que peor me van son química, matemáticas y literatura, pero estas últimas son las primordiales para poder pasar el año.

P.O.V Carly

Yo soy Carly una chica estudiosa, soy muy responsable, tengo un hermano, se llama Spencer y es artista, mi vida no es la gran cosa, soy típica chica que le gusta estudiar, la que prefiere quedarse en su casa a que ir a fiestas. Mi mejor amigo es Freddy el es un ñoño tecnológico, pero es buena persona y mi amigo desde jardín de infantes, nuestros padres están en la milicia por eso nos conocemos desde pequeños, la única clase que no me va es gimnasia no soy muy atlética, pero en mi curso hay varios a los que les va mejor que a mí.

P.O.V. Sam

Estaba de camino a la casa de Wendy, pues me invito su mama, claro a mí y a mi madre ambas son muy amigas, cuando éramos pequeñas mi madre me llevaba a la casa de Wendy casi todos los días, aun recuerdo como nos conocimos yo había acompañado a mi madre a la casa de su amiga, y pues me habían dejado jugar con un triciclo que encontré, y llego ella y me empujo del triciclo y me dijo que era de ella, como teníamos 4 o 5 años nos hicimos amigas después de eso.

-hola Wen.-

-hola Sam , hola Señora.- dijo saludándome a mí y a mi madre.- Pasen.

-hola señora, como esta?.-

-ah muy bien Sammy gracias por preguntar, hija por qué no subes con Sam a tu habitacion?

-claro mama! Vamos Sam.-

-nos vemos mama.-le dije a mi madre.

-ok hija.-

Mi mama se quedo conversando con la mama de Wen , y yo fui con Wen a su habitación. Estuvimos conversando de cosas sin sentido, hasta que saco un tema de conversación algo raro.

-oye oíste que Carly Shay, sale con el ñoño de Benson.-

-a si? La verdad no me interesa.-dije desinteresada.

-oh! De acuerdo.-

-oye y qué tal te va con Zayn?

-oh el ya no me interesa.-me dijo desinteresada

-pero hasta hace dos semanas te encantaba.-

-sí, pero me aburrí es un poco tonto.-

-te cansas rápido no amiga?.-

-Ya me conoces.-

-bueno ya es hora de irme.-

-ok bajemos.-

Cuando bajamos encontramos a mi mama charlando de lo más animada con la madre de Wen.

-mama ya es tarde, debemos irnos.-

-ok hija, vámonos.-

-adios Wen, Adios señora.-

Todo el viaje no pude creer que el ñoño Benson haya conseguido novia y a Carly Shay pero total son iguales, ambos estudiosos y responsables pero da igual, tenía que concentrarme que pronto vendrían la final de la temporada de baloncesto y yo era la capitana del grupo de chicas, y este año teníamos que ganar a como diera lugar, no volveré a dejar que las tontas de east high nos volvieran a ganar.

Cuando llegue a Casa me fui directo a mi cuarto tenía mucho sueño fue un día duro y mañana empezaríamos con las practicas de baloncesto.

* * *

que les pareció, lo odiaron? o les gusto?.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

P.O.V Carly

Estoy yendo a recoger a Freddy para ir juntos a la escuela, ya era nuestra rutina diaria. Siempre me acompañaba a casa, de hecho no le quedaba de otra pues vivía en el mismo edifico que yo, y su departamento estaba frente al mío. El siempre me visitaba, hacíamos tarea juntos, hacíamos casi todo juntos, hace más de dos años me dijo que le gustaba, pero le dije que solo lo quería como amigo y que no quería perder su amistad, el lo tomo bastante bien, y ahora somos los mejores amigos.

-hola Freddy.-

-hola Carly.- dijo Freddy saliendo de su departamento.

-qué tal?.- le dije subiendo al elevador.

- bien y tú?.-me dijo viendo al suelo.

-bien, puedes creer que Spencer estaba colgado del techo tomándole fotos a su escultura del robot?.- dije riendo

-bueno, desde que convirtió su grabadora en una ardilla lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa.- dijo recordando eso.

-Carly vayamos que vamos a perder el autobús.-

-claro, como quieras.-

Esperamos unos minutos antes de que el autobús de la escuela llegara por nosotros, durante ese rato estuvimos charlando sobre cosas tontas, como las cosas que lo obligaba a hacer su mama, por cierto pueden creer que su mama le da un baño anti-piojos cada 15 días?.

Cuando entramos al autobús, escuchamos murmullos, obviamente me quede muy sorprendida con todo eso porque ni Freddy ni yo éramos un tema de conversación para nadie, es mas estábamos muy abajo en el rubro social, claro un poco más arriba que los frikis que tienen su club de juego, pero regresando al tema, logre escuchar algo como "ellos son los que están saliendo?"Obviamente quede muy confundida, pues yo no salía con Freddy, y menos éramos una pareja, a final de cuentas no me interesaba lo que digan sobre mi, ni sobre Freddy.

-oye Freddy oíste eso?.-

-que cosa?.- pregunto Freddy algo confundido.

-que tú y yo estamos saliendo.-

- que tu y yo salimos?.-dijo sorprendido.-salimos?

-Freddy!.-le dije llamándole la atención por lo que acababa de decir.- pensé que lo habías superado.-le dije seriamente.

-si lo supere, solo que esto que me dijiste me tomo por sorpresa.-dijo disculpándose.

-de acuerdo, pero porque piensan que tu y yo salimos?.-

-no tengo la menor idea.-dijo el pensando.

En eso llego alguien.

-muy bien "novios"!.- dijo un desconocido.

-qué?.-dijo Freddy de lo mas confundido.

-pero él y yo no salimos, solo somos amigos!.-dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Carly no pierdas la calma, esto se va a solucionar.

-de acuerdo.-

El camino a la escuela no fue largo duro más o menos 10 minutos. Cuando entre a la escuela a dos casilleros se encontraba Sam puckett , la chica más popular de la escuela, estaba hablando con Wendy su amiga inseparable… momento y porque estoy pensando de ella ,creo que este asunto de Freddy me está afectando un poco.

-Hey Shay con que sales con el ñoño Benson.-dijo Wendy riendo.-

-yo no salgo con el.- dije cortante.-solo somos amigos.-

-no es lo que la escuela dice.-dijo Wendy

-Wen ya cálmate, mejor vamos a clases.-dijo callándola.- perdónala, creo que el azúcar la está afectando.-me dijo ¿Sam?

-como digas?.-dije algo confundida.

-ok Vamos Wendy.-dijo Sam llevándosela.

Qué raro que Sam puckett me hable en todos los años que llevamos juntas en el mismo salón, ella ni me dirigía la palabra más que para preguntarme qué hora era o cual era la siguiente clase no pasaba de ese extremo. Este día se está pasando de raro a molesto, nunca me gustaron los chismes pe ro nunca tuve que preocuparme por eso porque nunca me había sucedido nada de ese tipo, pero ahora lo que quisiera saber es cómo es que toda la escuela piensa que Freddy y yo salimos?.Tal vez es porque pasamos tiempo juntos, pero no hacemos mucho solo somos amigos, pero creo que será mejor no pensar en eso y tranquilizarme. Iba a irme con Freddy a casa cuando…

P.O.V. Sam

El director franklin me cito hoy en su oficina, espero que no sea por la pequeña travesura que hice con Wendy, fue una broma inofensiva, Gibby salió bien, pero no sus pantalones… pero ese no es el punto, tengo que apresurarme o si no me castigara.

-director, quería verme?.- dije entrando a su oficina.

-si Sam siéntate.-

-disculpe, lo que paso en química no fue culpa mía.-dije apresurándome.

-tranquila, no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar.-

-ah de acuerdo, que es lo quiere decirme?

-quiero hablar de tus notas.-

-mis notas?.-

-sí, has bajado mucho tu promedio.-me dijo el director sonando muy calmado.-

-y eso que tiene?.- le pregunte no muy preocupada.

-iré al punto. Tú eres la capitana del equipo de baloncesto.-

-sí y eso que tiene?

-que un capitán o cualquier miembro de un equipo, debe tener por lo menos un 6 de promedio y tú tienes un promedio de 4.-

-usted me quiere decir que estoy fuera del equipo?.-

-si no subes tus notas. Si.-

-pero como subiré mi promedio?.-

-pues me tome la libertad de conseguirte una tutora.-

-una tutora?.-

-sí, te ayudara en lo que no entiendas. Y como no creo que estés dispuesta a dejar el equipo de baloncesto, pues tendrás que aceptar por qué no te queda de otra.

-hare lo que tenga que hacer director, no pienso dejar el equipo.- Dije muy segura.

-eso está bien.-

-solo una pregunta más.-

-claro la que quieras.

-quien será mi tutora?.- Dije con curiosidad.- puede decirlo?.-dije perdiendo la paciencia porque no me contestaba.

-prefiero que la veas tú misma.- dijo ¿haciendo una llamada?.- por favor dile que entre.- escuche que dijo eso, así que creí que mi tutora estaba afuera. La puerta se abrió y pude ver que alguien entraba no la distinguí bien hasta que entro. NO PUEDE SER!

-ella?-dije dirigiéndome al director franklin...


	3. Chapter 3

muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y quería agradecer a alguien que me dio una idea de como continuar la historia gracias :D

no les quito mas su tiempo a leer.

* * *

Capitulo

P.O.V Carly

Me encontraba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando un chico apareció.

-oye Carly te llaman en la oficina del director.-

-para qué?.-

-no lo sé, solo me mandaron a llamarte.-

-de acuerdo?.-

Fui a la oficina del director, la secretaria me dijo que esperara un momento pues el director estaba ocupado.

Espere como por 5 minutos luego oí el timbre del teléfono de la secretaria.

-Carly ya puedes entrar.-me dijo la secretaria.

-gracias.- antes entrar intente analizar que hice… francamente no tenía la menor idea de que fue lo que hice, pero finalmente me decidí a entrar y pude ver al director franklin y a ¿SAM? Oh por dios! Que hace Sam aquí?, espero que no me haya metido en problemas.

-hola carly.-dijo el director franklin

-Ho-hola.-estaba algo nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón siempre que estoy cerca de Sam me siento así, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

-me imagino que te estarás preguntado por qué te llame.-

-si justamente eso me preguntaba, quiero adelantar que no hice nada.

-Carly creo que estas enterada que eres una de las mejores estudiantes en rideway.

-eso creo, pero aun no entien…-pero fue interrumpida por el director franklin

- Carly estás aquí porque quería informarte que serás la tutora de Sam.-

-la tutora de Sam?.- Sam estaba sentada todavía sin mirarme.-porque yo?-

-es que una de las alumnas más preparadas y que se que harás muy bien este trabajo.-dijo el director esperanzado en que su respuesta sea un "si".-

-de acuerdo yo seré la tutora de Sam.- dijo resignada.

-Sam, por que tan callada?.- pregunto el director franklin

-nada señor no tengo nada que decir.- dijo un poco molesta.

-bueno, Sam ya que tu equipo de baloncesto tiene practicas los martes y jueves, tendrás que estar con Carly lunes, miércoles, y viernes. Recuerda que necesitas por lo menos un 6 para poder seguir en el equipo.-dijo el director, escuche un bufido de parte de Sam.

-de acuerdo.-dijo Sam con un poco de molestia.- cuando tendremos que empezar?.

-cuanto antes mejor. Así que Sam puedes ir al entrenamiento.- al momento que dijo eso Sam salió corriendo directo a la cancha.- Carly ya puedes retirarte.

Me fui directamente a mi casa, el camino no se hizo largo ya que todo el tiempo estuve pensando en todo este tema, creo que no es mi día, primero me relacionan sentimentalmente con Freddy y para colmo se ponen a chismosear en frente de nosotros ¡por lo menos podían ser más DISCRETOS! Pero que se le puede hacer como dice el dicho al mal paso darle prisa, mientras más rápido la ayude más rápido terminare con eso.

Cuando llegue a bushwell plaza subí el ascensor, fui a mi puerta y adivinen quien salió corriendo cuando me vio… si! Freddy

-hola.- dije

-hola!.- dijo muy sonriente como si hubiera alguna razón para sonreír.

-Freddy estuviste espiando en tu puerta hasta que llegue verdad?.-

- Nooooo!

-Freddy!.-

-sí, pero es que quería saber para que te hubiera mandado a llamar el director franklin.-

-oh era eso.- dije un poco más tranquila.

-sí que otra razón crees que había?.-

-no ninguna.- dije evitando el tema lo que se pudiera.-ven vamos a mi apartamento y te cuento.

Cuando entramos a mi apartamento encontramos a Spencer, estaba viendo televisión y como no quería molestarlo fuimos a mi habitación.

-Spencer estaremos arriba.-

-claro.- dijo con la vista todavía en la pantalla.

Entramos a mi habitación y Freddy se sentó a mi costado, dándome una mirada de " cuéntame que fue lo que paso"

-de acuerdo. El director franklin me llamo porque quería preguntarme algo.- dije insegura

-que cosa?.- dijo asustado.- oh no me digas que te vas a otra escuela.-

-no Freddy, claro que no!

-entonces si no era para eso, para que te llamo?

-pues me dijo… me dijo.-

-Carly por favor.-

-me dijo que quería que fuera la tutora de Sam.-

-QUEEEE?.- dijo totalmente sorprendido.- me imagino que no aceptaste.

-tuve que hacerlo, intenta decirle que no al director.- dije tratando de justificarme, pero no es tan sencillo.

-bueno tienes razón.-dijo comprensivamente.- y que es lo que tienes que hacer?

_-bueno según lo que yo entendí, tengo que enseñarle las cosas que no entienda. Y como para mí no es problema lo de enseñar, no tendré mucho problema con eso, pero creo que ella es un hueso duro de roer, y no se me hará tan fácil poder enseñarle .Pero mejor cambiemos de tema.-dije aburrida del tema._

_-oye puedes creer que Wendy la amiga de Sam estuvo molestándome contigo toda la clase.-dijo un poco molesto.- no me importa que sea una chica la hubiera golpeado._

_-Freddy no creo que por más que estés molesto vallas a golpear a nadie, y a parte ella te destruiría.- dijo tratando de aguantarme la risa._

_-Carly!.-dijo en forma de reproche.-_

_-es que ya sabes tú… eres un nerd… y ella sub capitana de el equipo de baketball JAJAJA.-no me pude contener la risa.-lo siento sino que no me pude controlar.-_

_-como digas y a parte de todos eso, por que a ti no te molesta que digan que somos pareja!.-_

_-por que mira no es como que no estuvieran molestando con algo peor. Tómalo por el lado bueno, según todos sales con Carly Shay.-dije sonriendo._

_-Carly._

_-lo siento._

_-ok, pero que vamos a hacer._

_-pues muy pronto se aburrirán de hablar de nosotros tienen mejores cosas de las que pueden hablar._

_-tienes razón. Bueno Carly me voy a mi casa, tal vez a mi mama este por darle un vemos._

_-adiós.-_

_Cuando Freddy se fue fui a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha de agua fría, cada vez que me estreso eso me ayuda mucho me calma en cierto modo no del todo pero ayuda, cuando termine fui a ponerme mi pijama, lo bueno es que no había tarea para mañana, y podría descansar lo que me quedaba de la tarde. Me acosté en mi cama y quede profundamente dormida._

_-Carly.-escuche a alguien susurrar y abrí los ojos.-Carly._

_-que pa..-oh por dios! No podrán creer quien estaba al lado de mi cama.-como entraste?._

_-toque la puerta y le pregunte a tu hermano si podía entrar.-_

_-que haces aquí?.-_

_-que no podía venir a verte?.- pregunta como si fuera algo obvio._

_-ah? No, no digo eso sino que me refiero al porque de tu visita.-_

_-ah vine a agradecerte.-_

_-agradecerme? Agradecerme que?.-_

_-dah? El que seas mi tutora estoy muy agradecida.-_

_-a no es nada.-_

_-oye sabes que te ves muy bonita cuando estas despeinada?.- me dijo sonriendo._

_-gracias.- dije sonrojada.-creo que deberías irte, ya es un poco tarde.._

_-no es tan tarde son apenas las 7:30 de la tarde.-_

_-a ya.-_

_-oye sabes desde hace ya un rato que no dejo de pensar en ti, y pues se me hace muy raro nunca me había pasado esto con nadie.-dijo acercándose más a mi.-_

_-la verdad es que a mí también me pasan cosas contigo.- estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.-_

_-Carly eres una chica muy especial, y quería decirte que me gustas.-yo no podía reaccionar.-Carly…, Carly….Carly…_

* * *

_que les parecio, les gusto no les gusto! comentalo en un review! _


	4. Chapter 4

holaaaa! aqui estoy de nuevo, esta vez actualice más rápido por que bueno me vino la inspiración? bueno da igual la cosa es que el nuevo capitulo esta aquí! sin mas que decir a leer! ah y por cierto gracias a los que dejan reviews!

* * *

P.O.V Carly

-Carly… Carly…Carly.-escuche que me llamaban y desperté.-CARLY!

-Spencer! ,Porque me despertaste?.- estaba molesta, me había despertado en la mejor parte… OH DIOS! Pero como es que pude soñar eso.-

-Carly, porque estas tan pálida?.- pregunta tocándome la cara, para saber si tengo fiebre.-estas un poco caliente.- mejor recuéstate y descansa, que mañana hay clases, y si no mejoras no podrás ir.-

-Spencer, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-de acuerdo, pero descansa.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.-nos vemos mañana.

-nos vemos Spens.-

No puede ser, no puedo estar enamorada de Sam, ella es una chica y yo también, pero debemos admitir que es muy linda, con esa sonrisa que derrite a más de uno, oh su largo y hermoso cabello, oh esos ojos tan azules como el mar…. No puede ser en que estoy pensando! No puede ser. Creo que me gusta Sam, pero como y cuando, tal vez desde que me defendió de Wendy, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.

Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir, a partir de mañana seré la tutora de Sam. Ojala pueda con esto.

P.O.V. Sam

Después de hablar con franklin fui a mi entrenamiento ya estaba por acabar asi que me quede en los lockers.

No quiero una tutora, yo podría manejar esto sola, no es justo, maldita sea! Porque los profesores y directores no nos dejan en paz por una vez. Siempre les gusta decirnos que hacer "haz tarea" "aplícate" menos mal no tenemos que usar unos uniformes ñoños. Porque demonios les gusta decirnos que hacer, que no hacer , no es justo!. Pero si no lo hago tendré que dejar el equipo, y obviamente no quiero eso, es lo único en esta escuela que me gusta de verdad, bueno eso gimnasia e idioma, porque son las únicas clases en las que me van bien.-

-pucket, para que te llamo Franklin?.-

-para otra tontería.-

-no me digas que te expulso, no pued…- pero la interrumpe.

-no no me expulsaron, tranquila, puedes creer que si no mejoro mis notas podrían sacarme del equipo?.-

-Pero Sam, no puedes dejar qué pase eso, no podemos volverá perder contra east high de nuevo .-

-eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero ese no es el problema, el problema es que…necesito una tutora.

-ya la conseguiste?.-

-de hecho el director se encargo de eso.-

-y quien es tu tutor?.-

-mi tutora es Carly Shay.-

-jajajajaja Carly Shay?.-dijo matándose de risa y apuesto a que ni sabe la razón.

-sí, ella y por qué tanta risa?.-dije un poco aburrida de ver como se burlaba.

-no por nada, es que recordé que esta con el ñoño benson.-

-si? Pues ya párale, que me aburre un poco el tema.-

-oye, pero agradece que no te toco con alguien peor, Shay es ñoña, pero es linda y hasta buena persona y tiene lindo cabello...- pero la volví a interrumpir.

- Espera, espera, espera…de que estás hablando Wendy?, hablas como si te gustara Shay.

-no me gusta, solo tengo una pequeña atracción por ella, por qué crees que la molesto tanto?-.

-pero por qué no me dijiste nada? Creí que éramos amigas.

-no lo sé, jamás quise que esa atracción se volviera más fuerte. Te lo quería contar pero creí que no debía darle tanta importancia.

-entonces por eso la molestas?.

-al principio solo fue porque quería asegurarme que me estaba confundiendo, pero luego esa atracción se volvió más fuerte y quería llamar su atención, pero jamás me noto. Solo soy una de las personas que hacen su vida miserable.

-entonces por qué no la enamoras, es mas por qué no lo intentas, yo te ayudare, ahora que pasare más tiempo con ella puedo hablarle bien de ti.-dije tratando de subirle el ánimo pues estaba algo decaída.

-harías eso por mi?.-

-claro, porque sé que tu lo harías por mi!.-

-claro que si, para eso son las mejores amigas.-

-si.- y nos abrazamos.-

-gracias Sam.-

-de nada Wendy pero ahora debemos irnos que ya termino la practica.-

-vamos.-

-oye pero un pregunta.-

-dime.-

-que es lo que te gusta de Shay? Porque sinceramente yo no me habría enamorado de ella.-

-me gusta todo de ella, es linda es inteligente su voz es preciosa sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto, simplemente me encanta todo de ella.-

-ok? Si que el amor te pone idiota y aparte cursi.-

-si ya quiero verte cuando te enamores.-

-pues siéntate que te vas a cansar, porque no me voy a enamorar y si lo hiciera no me pondría así.-ya me aburre que todo el mundo me moleste, y si me lo preguntan les respondo lo mismo.-sabes, para mí el amor no tiene mucha importancia, eso solo dura un tiempo casi siempre se acaba.

-pues eso pasa muy pocas veces, por que cuando en realidad se ama no hay nada que pueda separarlos.-

-sí, dice selo a mis padres, cuando están juntos apenas se hablan y si lo hacen solo gritan.-

mis padres no son los mejores, pero no los culpo, cualquiera le pasaría, y más si no hay comunicación, cuando mi hermana Melanie se fue a estudiar, me dejo con todos los problemas, ante la sociedad éramos una familia feliz y casi perfecta, pero dentro de mi casa era en un infierno, mis padres se gritaban peleaban, casi siempre me meto en problemas solo para que noten que existo, ellos me quieren mucho, pero no lo demuestran, con razón Melanie se fue, pero hay algo que no le voy a perdonar nunca y eso es que me haya dejado sola

-el amor solo te lastima, lo sabes? Al final terminas igual solo, pero…-pero Wendy me interrumpió.

-Sam tranquila no te pongas mal, lo de tus papas se va a solucionar.-

-eso espero, o por lo menos que Melanie regrese, porque no puedo sola.-

-tranquila yo soy tu amiga y voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.- dijo abrazándome.

-gracias.-

-bueno ahora si deberíamos irnos.-

-tienes razón nos vemos mañana, mañana comenzara la misión de conquistar a Shay.-

-oye un favor deja de llamarla Shay.-

-pero tú lo haces todo el tiempo.- dije tratando de que me deje hacerlo.

-si pero, a partir de ahora ambas seremos más amables con ella.-

-no bromees, ¿ambas? Si solo TU estas enamorada de ella, no yo.-

-si dije ambas!.-

-me vas a deber una muy grande.-

-camina.-dijo ella empujándome hacia afuera. Siempre me acompaña a casa ya que su casa queda un poco cerca a la mia y es muy divertido porque vamos conversando de todo, cosas de la escuela, y un nuevo tema que se llama "Carly!" no es nada divertido escucharla hablar y hablar solo de ella, menos mal el camino fue corto.

-adiós Wen nos vemos mañana.-

-adios Sam!.-dijo llendose directo a su casa.

Quien iba a imaginarlo Wendy, la chica mala de la escuela, co-capitana del equipo de baloncesto y mi mejor amiga, enamorada de nada más y nada menos que de Carly Shay!

Aun no me acostumbro a decirlo, pero qué más da, si la hace feliz.

Cuando entre a casa mi padres estaba charlando y riendo, cosa muy rara en ellos.

-hola, ya llegue.-

-hola hija. Que tal la escuela?.- pregunto mi padre sonriéndome

-nada nuevo, solo que ahora tengo una tutora.

-ok, porque no subes a tu habitación y descansas un poco, te ves un poco cansada.-dijo mi madre.-

-de acuerdo, buenas noches.-

Que genial! Mis padres no estaban discutiendo. Qué bien! Espero que de ahora en adelante todos los días sean así.

Tome una larga y relajante ducha. Nada mejor que eso después de un día tan cargado. Salí y fui a ponerme mi pijama, después de eso fui a mi cama me recosté, y me puse a pensar que le diría a Shay, la verdad esto no es nada fácil y más si voy a estar concentrada en otra cosa. Bueno, pero no hay nada como la improvisación. Después de pensar en eso caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

que sorpresa no? si, incluso a mi me sorprendió... y que piensan? Sam la ayudara? mas que ayudarla la perjudicara?Carly le dirá lo que siente a sam? le pegare a mi hermana por romper mi celular? uhmmm quien sabe, ni siquiera yo lo se! así que te gusto dale click al botón de abajo y escríbeme tu opinión! gracias! así que un abrazo psicológico(si has visto holasoygerman lo entenderas)ahora si nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

gracias a todos por sus reviews...

* * *

P.O.V. Carly

Había amanecido. El día no estaba muy acorde a mi estado de ánimo, pues el día se encontraba soleado y lo pájaros cantaban y yo pues, pues yo, me sentía fatal, pero un poco de maquillaje lo podría arreglar. Me fui a bañar, sin duda ese baño me cayó muy bien, espero que hoy sea un buen día, aunque debería tomarlo por el lado bueno, estaría Sam toda la tarde, no sé porque pero esa idea me gustaba, no del todo, pues me ponía algo nerviosa el estar con Sam, creo que ya lo había dicho, pero no está de más volver a decirlo.

Y para ser franca, ni siquiera sé que es lo que me gusta de ella, casi ni la conozco, lo que se de ella es que le gustan los deportes, no le gusta estudiar, casi siempre se queda dormida en clases, es muy buena en idiomas, oh y su mejor amiga es Wendy la chica que mas me molesta, siempre se burla de mí, me molesta y siempre está muy cerca de Sam, pero no le doy mucha importancia a eso por lo menos mi Sam no hace eso. Ya estoy divagando creo que mejor iré a arreglarme para ir a la escuela.

-hola Freddy.- dije cuando vi a Freddy saliendo de su departamento.-

-hola Carly.-

-Freddy, tengo algo que contarte.-

-dime, pero vamos al lobby.-

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en unos muebles, para mi suerte Lewbert no estaba ahí.

-Freddy, creo que me gusta alguien.-

-enserio? que bueno, y quien es el afortunado?.-

-que dirías si te dijera que me gusta Samanta puckett?.-

-QUE TE GUSTA SAM?.- dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-de hecho, no estoy muy segura de eso.-

-Por qué? acaso ella no siente lo mismo?.-creo que se había calmado un poco.

-no lo sé, la verdad no creo, pero quiero saber qué es lo que opinas, tu eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte.-

-Carly, somos mejores amigos, obviamente te voy a apoyar en tus decisiones.-

-gracias Freddy, eres un gran amigo.-

-ahora sí, vamos a la escuela que se hace tarde.-me dijo jalándome del brazo hacia afuera.

Qué bien que Freddy lo haya tomado tan bien, al menos me apoya y me ayudara. Pero aun no cantaré victoria, pues, sigo sin saber si Sam gusta de mi o no.

-Freddy, entonces me vas a ayudar a que Sam se fije en mi?.- le pregunté cuando nos sentamos en los asientos del autobús.-

-sí, me estabas diciendo que ibas a hacer su tutora, verdad?.-

-si.-

-pues ya tienes un punto a tu favor.- dijo alegrándose.

-y que podría hacer.-

-haber, podrías arreglarte un poquito más.-

-estás diciendo que estoy fea?.-

-no, no Carly yo no quise decir eso…-

-Freddy, solo bromeo, tranquilo.-

-ok, podrías, uhm… no lo sé soy un chico.-

-y que les gusta a los chicos?.-

-bueno, podría cocinarle…-pero Carly lo interrumpió.

-Freddy, soy un desastre en la cocina, la última vez que lo intente tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos.-

-entonces, nada de cocina.-

-creo que tendré que improvisar.-

Llegamos a la escuela y lo primero que hice fue ir a mi casillero, en el cual al lado Sam y Wendy estaban conversando, pero cuando me vieron se callaron.

-hola, Carly.- me saludo Wendy se veía algo nerviosa.

-hola.-

-hola Shay.-saludo Sam en cambio ella se veía de lo más tranquila.

-hola Sam, tus clases extras comienzan hoy.-ahora la nerviosa era yo.

-cierto, donde lo haremos en tu casa o en la mía?. -

-creo que lo mejor sería que lo hiciéramos en mi casa.-dije sonriendo como boba.

-ok?. Ah eso de las 3 pasare por tu casa, vives en bushwell plaza verdad?.

-sí, voy a estar esperando.-

-nos vemos Carly.- seguía nerviosa.

-chaito.-dijo Sam jalando a Wendy.

P.O.V Sam

Podría jurar que Shay estaba nerviosa, tal vez si le guste Wendy.

-no lo olvides, hoy comienza la misión conquistar a Shay.-

-como olvidarlo.-

-ok, haremos esto, yo iré con Carly a su casa, estudiaremos y le hablare bien de ti, es pan comido.

-de acuerdo, no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa.-

-tranquila, esto funcionara….- dije lanzando una sonrisa.

P.O.V Carly

Cuando las clases terminaron, Freddy y yo fuimos a nuestras casas, ya que Sam vendría más tarde.

No me faltaba nada, ya me había arreglado, como había dicho Freddy y lo demás espero me salga bien. Eran las 2:30 todavía falta como media hora para que Sam llegue ,así que me puse a ver televisión, estaban dando celebridades bajo el agua, jajaja josh peck llevaba como diez minutos debajo de agua….. y no se movía, creo que no habar un reencuentro en drake y josh. Sonó el timbre, fui a ver quién era y era…

-Sam,hola, que tal?.-

-Shay… creo que bien.-dijo algo fastidiada.

-ok vallamos a mi habitación ahí podremos trabajar más a gusto.-

Estuvimos viendo que era lo que Sam no comprendía, se lo explique todo más o menos unas ocho veces, pero al final comprendió todo, bueno casi todo, al principio se equivoco, pero, luego empezó a hacer mejor los ejercicios de matemática que le deje, no eran tan complicados, pero aparte de eso algo que me llamo la atención era que siempre sacaba a Wendy de conversación, me decía que era buena persona, que aunque era juguetona y fastidiosa ella podía querer a las personas, pero lo más raro que dijo y no sé si se dio cuenta, dijo que ella no se toma la molestia de molestar a las personas todo el tiempo, solo lo hace cuando quiere llamar la atención de los demás.

-Shay, tierra llamando a Shay.-dijo chasqueando los dedos en mi cara.

-si?.-

-llevo ya un buen rato llamándote y no me haces caso.-dijo claramente molesta.

-perdón, es que estaba pensando.-

-ten.-dijo lanzándome una hoja de papel.

-que esto?.-

-es la hoja de ejercicios que debes revisar, que más seria?.-

-a ya.- me puse a ver la hoja y vi los ejercicios y para mi sorpresa todos estaban bien.-valla! Todos los ejercicios están bien, felicitaciones.-

-en serio?.-

-sí, si quieres revísalo.- dije dándole su hoja de papel.

-genial, jamás había acertado algo en matemática.

-pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

-y yo que creí que sería una pérdida de tiempo.-dijo en voz inaudible, pero si lo escuche.

-qué?.-

-no nada, hablaba conmigo misma.-

-oye, ya es tarde quieres quedarte a cenar?.-dije caminando a su lado hacia mi cama, para sentarnos, pero tropecé con un libro que estaba ahí tirado y caí encima de Sam.-no me había dado cuenta pero tus ojos son muy lindos.-dije sintiendo du respiración algo agitada.

-gracias y tu tienes lindo cabello… ah…podrías…levantarte?.-

-oh si claro, y dime te quedas a cenar?.-

-oh lo lamento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos mañana en clases.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Nos vemos.-

-nos vemos…-dije suspirando y tocando la parte donde me dio el beso.

P.O.V. Sam

Aunque Carly fuera un poco nerd, Wendy tenía razón, Carly si es linda, pero bueno Sam deja de pensar en ella y piensa que tendrás que hacer doble trabajo, que digo doble es el triple, primero estudiar, luego hacer de Cupido con Wendy, y entrenar para el campeonato de básquet que se acerca… creo que estar con Carly me afecto… oh no ahora hasta le digo Carly, Santo Dios, que es lo que pasa conmigo…

* * *

cuanta intensidad uhmm... puede que a Sam le empiece a gustar Carly? que pasaria con Wendy? si quieren saberlo sigan leyendo

nos leemos!


	6. un cuadrado amoroso

P.O.V. Sam

Ya han pasado más de diez minutos desde que no puedo dejar de pensar en Carly, no tengo ninguna maldita idea de que es, pero no creo que sea nada serio, a parte esto me pasa a menudo ,como cuando conocí a Wendy, o eso es lo que creo, o eso es lo que quiero creer…un momento SAM! Deja de pensar en eso, no haces más que confundirte.

Pero confundirme de qué? Bah! Qué más da!… ahora solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir, pues, estoy muy cansada y me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar, cosa que no es normal en mí… para aclarar dudas hablo del dolor de cabeza, no lo de pensar.

Okay Sam deja de pensar y solo abre esa puerta.

-hola mama.-

-Sam, por que tan tarde?.-dijo mi mama.

-recuerdas lo de mis clases extras, pues era hoy.-

-de acuerdo no te preocupes, es que tu padre y yo queríamos darte una sorpresa.-

-una sorpresa?.-

-si.-dijo mi papa esta vez

-adivinare, me compraron un auto.-dije sonriendo.

-de hecho no, pero creo que deberías ir a tu habitación.-

-para qué?.-dije con cara confundida.

-por que ahí está tu sorpresa.-dijo mi papa sonriéndome.-

-de acuerdo? Esta situación me está asustando.-

-por favor hija solo sube!.-

Lo último que hice fue suspirar. Subí las escaleras lentamente, pues la sorpresa esa no me entusiasmaba mucho, ya tenía casi todo lo que una niña quisiera tener, y algo nuevo..Pues no me entusiasma mucho.

Me extrañe un poco al ver unas maletas en la puerta de la habitación que antes era de Melanie, y en ese preciso instante fue cuando abrí la puerta y vi a una persona en la ventana.

-SAMIE!.- OH POR DIOS! Esto no es posible.-

-que haces aquí?.-pregunte de forma inmediata.

-creí que te pondría feliz verme.-

-no me malinterpretes, sino que me tomaste de sorpresa.-dije abrazándola.

-sabes te extrañe mucho.-

-yo también, justo en el momento que te fuiste, fue cuando más te necesitaba.-

-necesitaba salir de ese ambiente en el que vivíamos.-

-pero bueno, dime cuanto tiempo te quedaras Melanie?.-

-no me voy a ir.-

-como que no te vas, si tú tienes una be…-pero me interrumpió.

-la beca expiro, ahora iré contigo a la escuela y no me volveré a ir y aparte los extrañaría demasiado.-dijo volviendome a abrazar.

-de acuerdo, pero termina los abrazos….-

-estuve fuera 3 años, faltan muchos más abrazos.-dijo saltándome encima.

-te extrañe, sabes?.-

-no tanto como yo hermanita.-

-no me llames hermanita.-

-de acuerdo "Sam".-

-y cuéntame cómo estuvo tu viaje, conociste a alguien?.-

-conocí a muchas personas, sin embargo, no ,no conocí a "esa persona".-

-creo que ahora si puedo decir que serás una solterona.-

-oye!.-dijo dándome un golpe suave en el brazo.

-qué? Es broma.-

-y tú? Conociste a alguien.-

-si con eso te refieres a que si salgo con alguien… no, pero si tuve muchas "amigas con derecho".-

-amigas con derecho?.-dijo algo confundida

-si, amigas con derecho, algo así como una relación, sin la presión de una relación.-

-sé lo que son Sam me refiero a que tu no eras asi.-

-ya me conoces.-

-NO! No te conozco, esa no fue la Sam que yo deje.

- te refieres, a la tonta y débil niña que era.-dije seria.

-NO! A la dulce y cariñosa Sam que conocía y amaba. Que fue lo que te paso?.-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono triste.

-Crecí, cambie y sobre todo madure.-

-hermanita, se que lo que paso con los papas te afecto y sobre todo cuando yo me fui.-

-y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar.-dije en un tono bajo conteniendo las ganas de llorar -tú no te imaginas lo que fue escuchar todos los días sus peleas.-

-yo no pude aguantar más y me tuve que ir.-dijo Melanie rompiendo en llanto.-por favor perdóname, no te imaginas lo que sentí cuando me fui, no te imaginas los deseos que tenia de llevarte conmigo… pero no pude.-dijo llorando cada vez más, sin duda esa imagen me partió el corazón.

-Melanie, por favor nunca más me vuelvas a dejar.-dije abrazándola.

-créeme hermanita, nunca más me voy a ir.-

-mas te vale.-dije sin dejar de abrazarla.-

-y ahora, cuéntame cómo vas en la escuela.-

-me va pésimo…excepto en idiomas y gimnasia.-

-mis papas me contaron que tienes una tutora.-dijo poniendo cara picara.

-sí, y?.-

-pues me dijeron que tu tutora era una tal Carly Shay.-

- y ellos como saben eso?.-

-pues creo que los llamaron de la escuela.-

-ok, ok, pero que tiene que ver que sea Carly?-

-pues que estuve investigando y esa niña cumple con todas las normas que debería tener la pareja de mi hermanita.-

-JAJAJA! Carly y yo, si claro!.-lo último lo dije en modo sarcástico.-

-de acuerdo eso ya no importa, ahora cuéntame cómo esta Wendy?.-

-ah ella está bien, justamente es de ella de quien quisiera hablarte.-

-no me digas que te gusta?.-

-QUE? Claro que no, recuerdas a Carly?.- ella asintió a modo de afirmación.-bueno a Wendy le gusta Carly.-

-LE GUSTA CARLY?.-dijo totalmente confundida.-

-si por que te sorprende tanto.- esa no es una reacción que esperaría de ella.

-es que cuando yo vivía aquí, ella y yo… es una larga historia.-

-tengo tiempo.-dije sentándome a su lado

-bueno ella y yo salíamos.-dijo ella poniéndose un poco sonrojada.-

-ya ves no era tan…QUE COSA? Porque nunca me contaste? Voy a matar a Wendy!.-dije apretando mis puños.

-no te contamos nada porque éramos unas niñas, no era tan serio.-

-no me digas que todavía te gusta?.-

-bueno no lo sé.-

-dime la verdad.-dije dándole una de mis más aplastantes miradas.

-si de acuerdo? Si me sigue gustando ya?.-

-y por qué no siguen saliendo?.-

-por que, cuando yo me fui tuve que dejarla y ya que ninguna creía en las relaciones a distancia eso que había entre nosotras se acabo.-

-y que es lo que quieres hacer ahora? Reconquistarla jajaja.-pero deje de reír cuando puso su cara seria.-estás hablando enserio?.-

-sip! Y tú me vas a ayudar.-

-no, no, no, y no!.-

-por qué?.-

-porque la estoy ayudando a ella con otra persona.-

-con Carly?.-

-sí, y no puedo hacerle esto.-

-pero, en teoría no le harías nada.-

-a enserio?.-

-no!, por que en el momento en que salga conmigo, dejaría a Carly y hasta podría salir contigo.-

-QUE? Pero claro que no, apenas puedo aguantar con que sea mi tutora.-

-de acuerdo, nada de eso, pero me ayudarías con eso?.-

- voy a ver.-

-gracias hermanita!.-dijo saltándome encima.-

-ok, ok, tranquila y ahora fuera de mi habitación!.-

-ok! nos vemos mañana.-

En el momento en que salió me fui a dar una ducha, mañana matare a Wendy por no haberme dicho lo que tuvo con mi hermana, pero, ahora como voy a hacer para ayudar a todos, solo yo me meto en estos problemas. De acuerdo Sam piensa, no puedes llegar y decir "oye Wendy mi hermana regreso por qué no vuelves con ella y te olvidas de lo que sientes por Carly" claro que no!

Estoy entre la espada y la pared. Y eso que aun no sé qué es lo que siente Carly por Wendy.

Analicemos: si ayudo a Melanie, Wendy estaría feliz yo estaría feliz, pero y en el caso que a Carly le guste?

Si ayudo a Wendy, ella estaría feliz, tal vez Carly estaría feliz, pero Mel no lo estaría y por ende yo tampoco.

Por el santo tocino! Qué debo hacer?...

Tengo una idea, pero primero debo conseguir el número de Carly.

*media hora después de conseguirlo*

-_hola_.-dijo una somnolienta Carly.

-_hola_,_ lo lamento te desperté_?.-

-_sí, pero no te preocupes.-_

_-si quieres hablamos mañana.-_

_-NOO!...digo no háblame ahora, total ya estoy despierta.-_

_-es que…mira seque no somos tan amigas…pero quisiera preguntarte algo.-_

_-dime.-_

_-tengo una amiga.-_

-_aja.-_

_-que le gusta a otra amiga.-_

_-amiga?.-_

_-sí, espero no te incomode.-_

_-no, tranquila.-_

_-bueno y esa amiga tiene una hermana.-_

_-Sam podrías decirme los nombre? Es que no entiendo nada.-_

_-te voy a decir la verdad, ya que tu también estas involucrada.-_

_-involucrada? En qué?.-_

P.O.V. Carly

Y si esa amiga soy yo? Bueno o al menos eso imagino cuando me dijo que estaba involucrada.

-_recuerdas a Wendy?.-_

_-si.-_

_-bueno… ah! No sé si decírtelo.-_

_-puedes confiar en mí.-_

_-ok pero no se lo cuentes a nadie y mucho menos le digas a Wendy!.-_

_-Ok! Ok! Lo prometo.-_

_-a Wendy le gustas…-esto no es buena señal.-tú.-_

_-le gusto a Wendy?.-_

_-sí y a Melanie le gusta ella y ahora tengo que ayudar a Wendy a que ella te guste.-_

_-pero a mí no me gusta Wendy.-_

_-qué? no te gusta?.-_

_-no a mi quien me gusta…es otra persona.-casi se me escapa decirle que me gusta.-_

_-oh! yo creí que te gustaba como te ponías nervosa cada vez que hablabas con nosotras,pero eso ya no importa. ahora tu me tienes que ayudar.-_

_-ayudar a que?.-_

_-a que a Wendy le guste de nuevo Melanie.-_

_-y por qué te ayudaría?.-_

_-pues porque a ti te convendría.-_

_-y como en qué?.-_

_-pues que así Wendy no te molestaría y así tendrías todo el camino libre con ese chico que te gusta.-_

_-tienes razón.-_

_-de acuerdo, pero no tienes que ser tan directa, porque Wendy es mi amiga y no quiero que salga lastimada.-_

_-de acuerdo, mañana hablamos que ya me dio un poco de sueño.-_

_-dulces sueños.-_

_-igual!_.-y cortamos la comunicación.

Ahora le gusto a Wendy, esta sí que no me la esperaba, pero Sam tiene razón, si la ayudo podría estar con ella, porque si nos ponemos en su lugar, nadie le haría eso a su mejor amigo.

Mejor me duermo por que mañana será un día largo...

* * *

otra nueva sorpresa...ahora a **Mel** le gusta** Wendy**, a **Wendy** le gusta **Carly** y a** Carly** le gusta **Sam**. Esto si que es un cuadrado amoroso. Y la cosa es que a** Sam** no le gusta **Carly** para nada.

quien escribió esto? oh... cierto, fui yo.

alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.y ahora si me despido. nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

3 semanas después

La llegada de Melanie había causado una gran confusión en Wendy, pues al parecer no la había olvidado, pero tampoco es que no sintiera nada por Carly, pues también siente algo por ella pero no sabe si es amor o atracción…

Al final Wendy se dio cuenta que Carly nunca le haría caso así que decidió ir tras Melanie.

A Sam cada vez le agradaba más Carly, pues Carly siempre se las ideaba para que después de sus clases con Sam, ella y Sam salieran a comer o comer en la casa de Carly. Y lo que más le gustaba a Sam era que Carly era la única chica que parecía no fijarse en ella.

Cada vez Sam la empezaba a ver a Carly como su mejor amiga, claro a parte de Wendy.

El asunto de Wendy con Carly ya había pasado, y Melanie ayudaba mucho.

Melanie y Carly se habían vuelto amigas, claro Melanie sabia del pequeño enamoramiento que tenía su 'novia' con ella, pero lo resolvieron.

Y aunque no lo puedan creer, Melanie y Wendy ya sabían que a Carly le gustaba Sam, aunque esta fuera muy observadora nunca se dio cuenta…

(Flashback)

El día recién comenzaba, Melanie, Carly y Sam estaban en su clase de literatura.

-buenos días niños.-dijo el profesor ingresando a clases.-

-buenos días.-dijeron los alumnos desganados.-

-hoy día vamos a comenzar la clase con una frase: "¿he de compararte con un día de verano?".chicos, quien me puede decir a quien creen que se dirigía esta frase.- pero en ese momento vio a Sam distraída con su celular.-Sam? Me podrías decir a quién crees que dirige esta frase?.-

-no lo sé, ¿he de compararte con un día de verano?.-_'qué carajo digo ahora?'_.- Yo creo que se dirigía a una chica.- _'oh si muy inteligente Sam'_.- está tratando de seducirla y creo que dice que es ardiente como un día de verano?.-todos en la clase y en especial Carly se quedaron sorprendidos.-

-es correcto.-dijo el profesor.-un punto por intervención oral.-

-genial!.-dijo Sam y volvió a lo que hacía.

Melanie que estaba sentada junto a Carly pudo ver como esta puso una tonta sonrisa en su rostro

-Carly, porque sonríes así?.-pregunto Melanie riendo, pues ya sabía la respuesta pero preguntaba por pura cortesía.-

-pues no lo sé.-dijo suspirando.-

-profesor podemos ir al baño?.-

-si claro, vayan.-dijo el profesor, ocupado revisando sus registros.

-Carly, no me digas que a ti…-

-a mi…-dijo Carly animándola a seguir.-

-te gusta mi hermana?.-

-QUE? Claro que no!.-pero vio la mirada seria que le hizo Melanie.-tan obvia soy?.-

-Sip! Pero por que no le dices que te gusta, ella ahora no tiene a nadie, deberías aprovechar, hasta seriamos cuñadas…-dijo divagando.-

-es que no puedo decirle…ella es tan Sam, no creo que se fije en alguien como yo.-dijo notablemente triste.-

- sé que Samie parece una chica fría y superficial, pero eso es el estereotipo que le dibujan a los capitanes de equipo y sobre todo a ella, pero Sam es diferente, es sencilla y sobre todo se fija en el corazón de las personas, y a parte tú no eres ningún monstruo como para que Sam no se fije en ti, pero primero ábrele los ojos, y hazle saber que tu eres la chica que estaba esperando.-dijo Melanie abrazándola.

-tú crees que tengo una oportunidad con Sam?.-

-a parte tienes un punto a tu favor.-dijo sonriendo

-cual?.-

-te ganaste a la hermana.-

-tienes razón.-dijo riendo

-mejor volvamos a clases.-dijo llevándosela al salón.-

(Fin del Flashback)

Wendy y Melanie ayudaban a Carly cada que tenían oportunidad.

La segunda clase que Carly y Sam habían tenido fue en casa de Sam, y para suerte de Carly le agradaba a los padres de Sam, incluso la consideraban como una hija mas.

Ahora Sam, Carly y Freddy eran amigos. Conoció a Freddy en una de sus clases con Carly, y le agrado, incluso Sam le presento a una amiga de ella, que era perfecta para él.

Sam como todas las mañanas pasaba por Carly, últimamente se habían vuelto inseparables, cosa que le encantaba a todos y sobre todo a los que sabían que a Carly le gustaba Sam.

Gracias a Sam, Carly se había vuelto un poco más popular, si se puede decir así, en la escuela era más conocida como Carly la amiga de la jugadora estrella de básquet. Pero eso a Carly no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Sam.

-hey Sam!.-dijo Carly lanzándose sobre Sam para darle un abrazo.-

-hey!.-dijo Sam correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.-y Freddy?

-me envió un mensaje dice que baja en un rato.-dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa.-

-oye ya que es temprano podríamos ir caminando a la escuela, es que odio el autobús.-

-si claro, a parte sería bueno que Freddy haga algo de ejercicio.- y en ese momento vio que Freddy ya estaba bajando.-

-hey Sam!.-dijo Freddy, esta inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo.- y de que hablaban?.-

-de nada.-dijo Sam

-es que Sam dice que quisiera que fuéramos a la escuela caminando.-dijo Carly comenzando a caminar junto a Sam.-oh por cierto y Melanie?.-dijo Carly notando la ausencia de la otra.

-oh decidió ir con…-puso cara de asco.-con…Wendy, ¡no me acostumbro!.-

-tranquila mejor a que este detrás de ella que detrás de mí, no?.-

-pero es mi hermana.-Sam hacia puchero.

-estás haciendo puchero?.-'no puede ser tan tierna'

-no!.-Sam se cruzaba de brazos tal cual niña de 8 años.-

-SAM!.-Carly le llamo la atención subiendo un poco la voz.-

-no quiero interrumpir su charla pero creo que mejor caminan por que si no llegamos tarde.-Freddy las interrumpió al ver que no caminaban.-y por cierto Carly cuidado con…-pero no pudo terminar por que Carly se había caído encima de Sam.-

Carly la vio a los ojos y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, Sam estaba concentrada en que no se cayeran por lo que no se dio como la miraba.

-ja cuidado.-Sam la cargo un poco, hasta que quedo a la altura de su cara.-de nada.-Sam reía por cómo había quedado Carly.-creo que se te hizo costumbre caer siempre encima de mi.- le quito un mechón de cabello para poder verla mejor.

-me-mejor nos vamos ya, no creen?.-Carly hablo totalmente nerviosa, sin embargo dejo un poco confundida a Sam _'y ahora que le pasa a Carly, siempre que se me acerca se pone…nerviosa? , pero eso no puede ser, deben ser ideas mías, mejor no me preocupo'_

El camino no fue largo, desde la caída de Carly, ni Freddy ni Sam dejaron de molestarla, y Carly cada vez se sentía más nerviosa.

-chicas yo me voy a mi casillero, nos vemos en el almuerzo?.- se apresuro en decir Freddy por que ya estaba por tocar la campana.

-claro.-dijeron a unisono Carly y Sam.

-nos vemos!.-y Freddy salió corriendo hacia su casillero, que no se encontraba lejos, pero no quería llegar tarde.-

-hoy dia tienes practica de básquet?.-_'dime que no! Dime que no!'_

-nop! El entrenador tenia cosas que hacer así que hoy no vendrá, porque?.-

-ok… me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir a ver películas a mi casa.- Carly no le dirigía la mirada a Sam y la tenia puesta en el casillero.

-suena bien!.-hablo Sam poniendo libros en su mochila.-

-genial! Podrías llevar a Melanie también.-

-claro y Wendy también, porque no creo que se quieran separar, espero no estén toda la película besuqueándose eso es asqueroso.- hablaba Sam como si fuera a vomitar.

Después de clases

-Melanie, quieres ir a ver películas a casa de Carly?.- Sam se encontraba con Wendy, Melanie, Carly y Freddy.

-si seria genial!.-grito una entusiasmada Melanie.- Wen, podemos?.-le puso su mejor cara de perrito.

-claro, hoy no tenemos practica de baloncesto, verdad Sam?.- hablo Wendy viendo a Sam.

-si quieren vamos de una vez, porque Spencer los invita a comer.-hablo Carly viendo a Sam que miraba a otro lugar y no se percataba de la mirada que le dirigía Carly.-

-claro vamos.-hablo una distraída Sam.

-Sammie, hoy estas muy distraída.-le dijo Melanie a Sam notando que esta estaba muy distraída.

-no pasa nada, sabes que soy distraída.-mientras Sam le daba la respuesta a su hermana, ella no le creía.

En casa de Carly…

-hey Spencer.-

-hola chicos.-Spencer se encontraba en la cocina.-que hacen todos aquí?.-

-Carly dijo…-Sam había empezado a hablar pero Carly la interrumpió.

-los invite a ver películas, no te molesta verdad?.-Carly se encontraba un poco nerviosa.

-genial! De todos modos en un rato, me iba a ir con calceto.-

-tienes un amigo llamado Calceto?.-pregunto Sam

-sí, el es el que me vende mis calcetines de luces.-Spencer se subió un poco el pantalón para que todos vieran sus calcetines. Spencer se llevaba bien con Sam, pues cuando Carly no estaba e iba a su casa Spencer siempre la entretenía con alguna de sus esculturas.

-que onda Freddo … mensajeandote con tu novia?.- Wendy se sentaba al lado de Freddy, pero ve sus mensajes.-en serio sales con Adriana? nuestra Ad? en serio Sam como es que a Adriana le guste el? .-con ese comentario todos soltaron una carcajada. Freddy reacciono y se paro del mueble grande para sentarse en uno individual.

-para tu información no es mi novia…solo estamos saliendo y eso.- pues si bien era verdad eso, Freddy y Adriana no eran novios, aunque ambos tuvieran muchas cosas en común… a ambos les encantaba la computación y si ambos eran ñoños… pero Adriana no lo era tanto, por eso es que era amiga de Wendy y también estaba en el equipo de básquet de Sam.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápido, sobre todo si hablamos de Sam, pues ella termino de comer más rápido en lo que alguien puede decir ups! Bueno no tan literal, pero eso esta sobrentendido.

Ahora era el turno de las películas, Sam, Wendy y Spencer, se inclinaron por una película de miedo, mientras que Carly, Melanie y Freddy se inclinaron por una comedia romántica. Al final gano la película de terror, pues Carly no pudo resistirse a la carita de perrito que le hizo Sam y a parte que considero que viendo una película de terror podría tener una excusa para abrazar a Sam, pues se sentó a su lado, y en Melanie, Wendy la había convencido fácilmente. Y Freddy fue el único que voto en contra, pero ganaron por mayoría.

A partir de la mitad de la película empezaban las escenas fuertes, es decir las partes de matanzas brutales. Melanie estaba bien abrazada a Wendy, se la pasaron así incluso cuando no habían escenas terroríficas, parecía que ni siquiera estaban viendo la película más se miraban entre ellas.

En cambio Sam estaba atenta a la película, ella ya no le tenía miedo a esas películas, pero en cambio Carly estaba muerta del susto, cuando Sam se dio cuenta cambio un poco su posición y abrazo a Carly y le dijo que no tuviera miedo que era solo una película.

Carly podía sentir la respiración de Sam, sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba, eso la había hecho estar en paz por un momento, tanto que se quedo dormida…

-Carly despierta, ya término la película.-la rubia se había percatado que la chica a su lado no se había movido desde que la abrazo, así que la despertó.

-ya termino la película?.-hablo una somnolienta Carly.

-si hace unos minutos, pero le dije a Spencer si podía llevarte a tu cuarto pero me dijo que mejor te despertara.-

-chicos qué hora es?.-pregunto Carly.

-9:30.-respondio Freddy que estaba en la computadora.-

-ok, creo que es tarde no?.-Wendy estaba abrazada a la cintura de su novia con la cabeza en su hombro.-

-si.- respondió Sam.-mejor vámonos si no queremos que mama nos castigue.-Sam le hablaba a su hermana.-

-ok, nos vemos mañana.-dijo Freddy yéndose a su departamento.-

-Carly, mañana las clases serán en mi casa, estás de acuerdo?.-hablo Sam antes de irse.

-si claro, no hay problema, no Spencer?.- a lo que él respondió con un "mhm!" Mirando tele.

-nos vemos mañana Carly.-dijo Sam acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla que termino en su boca, por causa del movimiento que hizo Carly para voltear la beso en los labios.- lo-lo siento…yo no.. qui-quise, no-no pienses que fue a propósito.-_ 'oh por dios! Porque tartamudeo? Es solo Carly, tu amiga, la que te ayuda en tus materias…por que me siento tan nerviosa?'_.-en serio Carly yo…-pero Carly la interrumpió.-

-tranquila Sam.-_'oh por dios! Bese a Sam! Bese a Sam! Técnicamente ella me beso! No lo puedo creer! Y sus labios son tan suaves, se ve tan linda cuando se pone nerviosa'_.- fue un accidente.

-s-si claro, mejor me voy.-dijo volviéndose a acercar, pero luego se retracto y la saludo con la mano.-Adios!.-y se fue casi corriendo de la casa de Carly…


	8. la chica nueva

Capitulo 8

-Hey Sammie, porque tardaste tanto ahí adentro?.-Melanie se encontraba sola ya que Wendy ya se había ido, pues tenía que llegar temprano.-y porque estas tan pálida?.-dijo al ver a su hermana

-debió ser la película.- 'no puedo decir que bese a Carly, o bueno no la bese, ¡mierda, solo fue un piquito! ni siquiera hubo movimiento…'.- y ya vámonos.-

En casa de Sam y Melanie

-Sam? Qué te pasa?.-hablo una Melanie preocupada por su hermana.-

-no me pasa nada, por?.-sonreía nerviosamente.-

-en todo el camino a casa no dijiste nada,.-Melanie no estaba convencida con la respuesta que le dio su hermana.-

-no! No es nada…bueno si es algo.. bueno en teoría no…-Melanie la interrumpió ya que vio que estaba muy enredada.-

-SAM! Te conozco de toda la vida, se que te pasa algo. Puedes confiar en mí.-puso su mano en el hombre de su hermana demostrando apoyo.-

-bese…a.. Carly.-dijo Sam en forma inaudible.-

-que?.-al parecer no escucho muy bien

-¡que bese a Carly!.-

-la besaste?.-

-bueno…no la bese, fue un piquito, algo chiquito, una cosita de nada.-

-pues si, quería despedirme y ella volteo la cabeza y no me dio tiempo de parar.-

-y que sentiste?.-

-que?.-

-si sentís…-

-no, no, no, no lo repitas.-

-y entonces?.-

-bueno…no sentí nada.- 'pero que estás diciendo Sam? Claro que sentiste algo, fue uno de los mejores besos de tu vida y eso que fue muy corto… pero debe ser que como es mi amiga, me sentí cómoda con ella… si eso es, pero…y.. que fue eso que sentí en el estomago? Hambre, si debe ser hambre hace ya rato que no como.-Sam intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

-de acuerdo.- 'ok! Carly tenemos que hacer que Sam se fije de una vez en ti, aunque mi hermana es muy terca, y un poco tonta y muy despistada.-

-yo me voy a preparar algo, quieres que te traiga algo?.-

-no nada.-

-ok, buenas noches.-

En el departamento de Carly

-Carly! Porque tan feliz?.-hablo Freddy, entrando en el departamento.-

-porque conseguí algo que quería.-

-que cosa?.-

-algo.-

-me vas a contar?.-

-aun no!.-

-y porque no?.-

-por qué no!.-

-apuesto que se trata de Sam!.-

-si!.-

-no me digas…que tu también le gustas?.-hablaba un emocionado Freddy.-

-bueno…aun no lo sé… pero me beso!.-Carly estaba muy emocionada

-te beso? Pero por que? No dices que no le gustas?-

-primero, si me beso, segundo, se iba a despedir de mi pero voltee la cara cuando estaba a punto de darme un beso en la mejilla y tercero no sé si le gusto, pero con este beso me quedo más claro que me gusta.-

-oh ya comprendo!.-dijo Freddy asintiendo.-oye! Te enteraste que la próxima semana es el partido de Sam.

-si con Mel estamos quedando para ir a animar a las chicas, te nos unes?-

-no me lo perdería por nada.-

-ok.-

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Sam no había ido a recoger ni a Carly ni a Freddy.

-hola chicas.- dijo Freddy y saludo a todas menos a Sam con un beso.

-hola-dijeron las chicas al unisono.

-hola Sam.-dijo Carly

-qué hay?.- dijo Sam haciendo ademan de saludarla con la mano pero Carly le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios. 'que le pasa? Bueno al parecer ella ya olvido lo de ayer'

-bueno, creo que tenemos clases vamos Melanie?.-

-claro de paso me cuentas algo.- Melanie se llevo a Wendy con ella, si bien no tenían clases juntas quería que la acompañara.

-así que besaste a Carly?.- Freddy creyó que sería buen momento para hablar.-

-qué? C-como lo sabes?.- hablaba una nerviosa Sam.

-que si es verdad que besaste a Carly.- dijo un feliz Freddy ya que vio que el tema la ponía nerviosa.-

-no fue beso, fue un pequeño muy pequeño contacto de labios, y te juro que si vuelves a hablar del tema y peor aun si vuelves a hablarlo y en frente de Carly te las veras conmigo.-

-tranquila… solo quería saber.-

-está bien Freddo… solo no hablemos de esto.- cuando ellos empezaron a caminar para ir a sus clases una persona ya muy conocida se paro en frente de ellos.-

-chicos!.-dijo el Director Franklin.-

-buenos días.-dijeron Sam y Freddy.-

-chicos quería presentarles a la nueva estudiante.-dijo señalando a una chica de más o menos la edad de ellos, era un poco alta, cabello liso tapado por una boina y ojos color marrón.-

-holaa.-dijeron un par de embobados Sam y Freddy.-

-hola.- dijo la chica nueva.

-chicos, ella es nueva en la escuela así que espero que la traten bien.-

-muy bien.- dijeron Sam y Freddy

-hola yo soy Freddy Benson bienvenida a la escuela.-

-yo soy Shelby, Shelby Marx.-

-yo Sam Puckett.- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y sin querer olio su aroma.- que rico perfume.-

-no tengo perfume.- dijo sonriéndole.

-a mira tú.-

-Sam ya es hora de que vallamos a clase.- dijo Freddy un poco molesto, ya que Sam le quito a la que pudo haber su conquiste.- ahora.- dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Atutaler Sam.-

Cuando Sam escucho eso se zafó del agarre de Freddy y se fue con Shelby.- Tu parle francais?(tu hablas francés?).-

-Oui, bien sur.(si, por supesto)- dijo sonriéndole

- Y pour qua es que tu parle francais?.(y porque hablas francés?)-

-Parce que j' ai etudie en France.(porque yo estudie en francia)-

-Ah bon.(mira tu).-dijo una completamente embobada Sam.-

-Au revoir Sam.- dijo Shelby para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse a su clase.-

-Atutaler.- dijo en modo inaudible.-

-no me digas que te gusta esa chica?.- dijo un molesto Freddy.

-tranquilo no me gusta, solo me …atrae.- dijo sonriendo.

'ahora que hago con Carly cuando se entere de que a Sam le gusta la chica nueva?'- Sam a ti no te puede gustar esa chica.-

-así? Y porque no? Porque tu lo dices?.-

-no, solo te conozco…. desde hace un mes y se cómo es que tratas a las chicas.- mintió.

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, solo me gusto… nada mas, no es tan importante.- dijo despreocupada.- y además si la invitara a salir que problema habría?.-

-no tienes la menor idea, podrías ocasionar una pelea internacional.-

-Freddy deja el drama para actores de verdad, si?.-

-ok, pero no me culpes cuando Carly…- pero se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a decir.-

-cuando Carly qué?. Que tiene que ver ella?.-

-que es tu mejor amiga.- dijo Freddy quedándose sin ningún argumento para entablar esa discusión.-

- y que se alegrara por mi.-

-Sam ella es…- pero no se le ocurría nada.- es…muy celosa con las personas que quiere, con decirte que una vez saco de su casa a una novia de Spencer.-

-en serio?.- dijo una Sam pensativa.-

-sí, y ahora será peor con su mejor amiga.-

-pero en verdad quiero salir con esta chica.-

-tendrás que hablar con Carly.-

-hey! Un momento, porque a ti no te dijo nada de que salieras con Adriana.-

- ella sabe que yo nunca la dejaría sola, pero tú eres un caso especial, un viaje, una chica, cualquier cosa te podría alejar de ella.-

-creo que tengo que hablar con ella, es muy celosa de sus amigos?.-

-celosa es poco.- dijo Freddie riendo por lo que recordaba.

-vamos a clases.-


	9. lo que pudo ser, pero jamas sera

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, solo me gusto… nada mas, no es tan importante.- dijo despreocupada.- y además si la invitara a salir que problema habría?.-

-no tienes la menor idea, podrías ocasionar una pelea internacional.-

-Freddy deja el drama para actores de verdad, si?.-

-ok, pero no me culpes cuando Carly…- pero se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a decir.-

-cuando Carly qué?. Que tiene que ver ella?.-

-que es tu mejor amiga.- dijo Freddy quedándose sin ningún argumento para entablar esa discusión.-

- y que se alegrara por mí.-

-Sam ella es…- pero no se le ocurría nada.- es…muy celosa con las personas que quiere, con decirte que una vez saco de su casa a una novia de Spencer.-

-en serio?.- dijo una Sam pensativa.-

-sí, y ahora será peor con su mejor amiga.-

-pero en verdad quiero salir con esta chica.-

-tendrás que hablar con Carly.-

-hey! Un momento, porque a ti no te dijo nada de que salieras con Adriana.-

- ella sabe que yo nunca la dejaría sola, pero tú eres un caso especial, un viaje, una chica, cualquier cosa te podría alejar de ella.-

-creo que tengo que hablar con ella, es muy celosa de sus amigos?.-

-celosa es poco.- dijo Freddie riendo por lo que recordaba.

-vamos a clases.-

Ambos fueron a su clase, y aunque llegaron un poco tarde el profesor los dejo entrar.

La clase paso más rápido de lo que ellos creyeron.

Sam se había pasado toda la clase pensando en aquella hermosa chica que había captado su atención a penas la vio.

En la clase de Carly habían presentado a una nueva chica, su nombre… Shelby.

Como Carly siempre fue muy agradable, le hizo conversación, ambas se hicieron amigas rápidamente, ya que Shelby vio que Carly era una chica agradable.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos se encontraron en la cafetería.

Salvo Shelby que tenía unas cosas que hablar con el director.

-conocieron a la chica nueva?- preguntó Carly a los demás chicos.

-si.- respondieron al unisono.

-no creen que es una chica agradable?-

Ambos quedaron embobados cuando una chica entro por la puerta de la cafetería.

Carly se dio cuenta de la cara que ambos tenían, y no le gusto para nada la cara de Sam, y mucho menos cuando vio a la chica que ambos veían.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podían disimular.

-cierren la boca que les va a entrar moscas.- dijo después de haberles cerrado la boca a ambos. A lo que Melanie y Wendy rieron a carcajadas.

-Carls…- dijo Sam.- quisiera hablar contigo.- Melanie la vio extrañada, de que quería hablar su hermana con Carly.

-ahora?- pregunto Carly insegura.

-cuando si no?- dijo Sam, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo afuera de la escuela para que nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación, aunque antes de salir de la cafetería escucharon varios murmullos sobre ella y Carly a lo que solo rodo los ojos.- Carly, mira sabes que te quiero mucho, y que eres mi mejor amiga verdad?-

Carly solo asintió, no tenía ni idea de que le quería decir Sam.

-bueno, y sabes que nada me va a separar de ti, por nada del mundo ninguna chica, ni ningún viaje me separaran de ti…-

-a que quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó confundida.

-Freddie me conto lo celosa que eres con tus amigos.-

-celosa con amigos?-preguntó confundida.

-sí, y me dijo que … bueno no importa que mas dijo, pero quiero que sepas eso porque…- se quedó callada no sabía si contarle o si no.

- dilo ya.-

-de acuerdo… hoy conocí a una chica, la chica nueva la que viene de Francia, la conoces?-

-si la conozco, pero que tiene que…- Sam la interrumpió

-mucho… lo que pasa es que no se… creo que me gustó.- cuando Sam dijo eso, Carly sintió que se le rompía el corazón, aquella mínima oportunidad que tenia con Sam se había esfumado.- y estoy pensando en que me gustaría salir con ella, aun no es seguro, pero…- no terminó de hablar ya que Carly salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, con dirección a un salón vacio.

Sam la quiso seguir pero no la vio ya que Carly fue mucho más rápida que ella.

Estuvo buscándola por 10 minutos hasta que la encontró llorando en el salón de literatura.

Sam se acerco lentamente para que Carly no la oyera.

-hey Carls porque lloras?- preguntó confundida.-

-Sam?- preguntó a l no poder ver bien a la chica que estaba ahí.

-quien más? Porque lloras?- volvió a preguntar.

-no lo sé.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-

-si lo sé, pero esto es algo muy mío, y no puedo contártelo, por lo menos no por ahora.

-de acuerdo, pero porque saliste corriendo así Carly? Si te molesto lo que dije de salir con Shelby…-

-no Sam… no me importa, total solo soy tu amiga…-

-segura?- Carly solo asintió

-de acuerdo, yo me voy a la cafetería, nos vemos después.-dijo para luego irse directo a la cafetería.

Carly solo se quedó pensando.

Pesando en lo que pudo ser con Sam y lo que jamás serian.

Es un poco corto, pero necesario. Así que espero que no me hayan abandonado y sigan ahí leyendo esta historia. Asi que gracias a todos los que comentan :D


End file.
